Fluid meters are utilized to measure volume of fluid usage. For example, in some countries, water meters are used at each residential and commercial building in a public water supply system. To the extent that conventional water meters can transmit usage data, these meters are typically capable of transmitting data only relatively infrequently due to power issues and other constraints. For example, this transmission distance is generally limited, requiring field technicians to either read the meter directly or from a relatively short distance away. Water meters may utilize a limited power source, such as a battery, to power the meter. As a result, the batteries in a water meter may be replaced by an operator every 6 to 12 months. If the power source is rechargeable, it may not be easily be recharged because water meters are not typically connected to an external power source. Further, after 3-5 years of operation, wear and tear may require meters to be recalibrated. Worn meters may over or under read the amount of fluid passing through the meter and it may require significant effort and expense to systematically check and calibrate individual meters in a given service area. Additionally, the dimension of a typical water meter do not necessitate placement of water meters in the walls of a building or the like. Finally, many water meters redirect the flow of fluid through the meter, which may require the restoration of pressure in a water system.
Water meter systems and methods discussed herein that provide a linear design, wireless communication, self-generating energy, and/or rechargeable energy storage may provide significant improvements over currently available water meters. Additionally, the water meter systems and methods are operable in low flow conditions, and can achieve a high turndown ratio.